In printing presses, forme cylinders are often used that are designed as plate cylinders and carry printing formes in the form of printing plates. These printing plates can be exchanged. For this, a device is necessary that fixes the printing plate to the forme cylinder detachably. With increasing demands on the precision of the print products produced using the printing press, the demands on the precision with which the printing plate is arranged on the forme cylinder also increase. For example, in security document printing, demands are made that necessitate a precision of the position of the printing plates at least relative to one another in the region of micrometers. Such accuracies are not achievable using plate clamps of conventional sheet printing presses.
In each of DE 41 29 831 A1 and DE 10 2004 052 826 A1 and DE 199 24 784 A1, a plate cylinder is known, the plate cylinder having a channel in which a clamping device is arranged that has a radially outer clamping element that is arranged immovably relative to a main body of the clamping device, and the clamping device having a pressure element that radially is arranged further inside than the radially outer clamping element and the clamping device having an adjusting element, by means of which the pressure element is at least partially movable at least in and/or against a clamping device relative to the radially outer clamping element.
From DE 195 11 956 A1, a plate cylinder is known that has a radially internal clamping element that is held in a defined position with respect to a circumferential direction by means at least of a front pressure element.
From DE 42 26 565 A1, a device is known for tensioning and adjusting flexible printing plates on plate cylinders of rotary printing presses.
From DE 37 31 039 A1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel in which a rear clamping device is arranged that has a radially outer clamping element, the clamping device having at least one pressure element that is partly arranged further inside than the at least one radially outer clamping element, and the clamping device having at least one control element, by means of which the at least one pressure element and the radially outer clamping elements are movable at least partially relative to one another at least in and/or against a clamping direction.
From DE 43 41 431 A1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel in which to clamping devices are arranged, which in each case have a main body, relative to which in each case at least one clamping element is arranged immovably and relative to which in each case at least one further clamping element is arranged movably. One of the clamping devices is supported against a channel wall by means of screws. The other clamping device is supported against another channel wall by means of supporting bolts.
From DE 298 15 085 U1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel, in which two clamping devices are arranged. At least one of the clamping devices has a main body, is arranged immovably relative to the at least one clamping element and is arranged movably relative to the least one other clamping element. This clamping device is supported against a channel wall by means of screws and pressure springs.
From DE 296 08 124 U1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel, in which is arranged at least one clamping device that has a main body, relative to which at least one clamping element is arranged immovably and relative to which at least one further clamping element is arranged movably. The at least one clamping device is supported in the circumferential direction against a cylinder barrel of the plate cylinder by means of at least three supporting sites. No details can be inferred whether a shaft serving for the connection of main body and cylinder barrel is arranged rigidly relative to the main body or rigidly relative to the barrel or both movably relative to the barrel and movably relative to the main body.
From DE 41 29 831 A1, it is furthermore known that the clamping device has a radially inner clamping element that is always held in a defined position with respect to a circumferential direction by means of at least one front pressure element.
From W0 93/03925 A1, a plate cylinder is known that has a channel, in which is arranged a tensioning device which has a clamping device movable on a slide within the channel.
From DE 42 39 089 A1, EP 0 579 017 A1 and EP 0 711 664 A1, methods and devices for the tensioning and for the register correction of printing plates are known. EP 0 579 017 A1 furthermore shows a plate cylinder of a printing press, the plate cylinder having at least one tensioning device arranged in a channel of the plate cylinder.
From DE 42 35 393 A1, a register adjusting device and a method for register adjustment are known, register marks being used.
From DE 10 2007 057 455 A1, a device is known in which a printing plate lying on a plate cylinder can be deformed. For adjustment of the printing plate in a circumferential direction, adjustments of the printing plate already carried out in an axial direction are firstly again made retrogressive.
From US 2006/0174792 A1 a method is known in which an ink jet printhead is deformed by thermal expansion in order to react to a change of a width of a web form synthetic material print substrate.
From DE 101 37 166 A1 a method for in-register printing is known, where for in-register printing in the case of narrower/wider printing, adjustments occurring for at least one temperature at least of one printing plate arranged on the at least one plate cylinder and/or at least one cylinder barrel of the at least one plate cylinder and/or at least one temperature control means interacting with this printing plate and/or this at least one plate cylinder are made, such that a temperature-dependent deformation of the printing plate is adjusted to a trapezoidal deformation of the print substrate produced by at least one preceding printing operation. This is done independently of printing forms employed in the previous printing operation.
From DE 43 35 351 A1 a method for in-register printing is known, where a print substrate has at least one register pattern, that in each case has at least two reference elements, which originate from different printing plates and where in an inspection process actual positions compared to desired positions of all reference elements of the at least one register pattern are recorded.
From DE 10 2005 012 913 A1 a method for the in-register arrangement in each case of at least one printing plate on at least two plate cylinders of a printing press is known. It is disclosed that a print substrate has at least one register pattern, that in each case has at least two reference elements, that originate from different printing plates and that in an inspection process actual positions are recorded compared to desired positions.
From WO 2005/007406 A1 a method for influencing a fan-out effect in a printing press is known. The printing press has at least one printing unit having at least one printing couple and at least one inking unit, where a print substrate has at least one register pattern, that in each case has at least two reference elements, that originate from different printing plates and where in an inspection process actual positions compared to desired positions of all reference elements of the at least one register pattern are recorded.
From DE 42 39 089 A1 a method for register correction of printing plates is known. Printing plates are clamped and tensioned. The printing plate is measured and in the case of deviations from actual positions of register punchings to desired positions of register punchings adjustments with respect to page register, circumferential register and/or diagonal register are performed relative to the plate cylinder by adjustment of the plate cylinder itself or of clamping devices.
From WO 2005/072967 A1 a method and a printing press are known, in which method or in which printing press printing parts of plates defining print images are arranged from the start on plate cylinders such that by means of this arrangement a deformation of a print substrate taking place between individual printing positions of individual printing units can be compensated at least partially by this arrangement.
From WO 2004/014654 A1 a printing press is known which has a common transfer cylinder, which is in contact with a plurality of forme cylinders. It can be inferred that disadvantages are thereby avoided that could take place in a plurality of printing gaps by deformations of the print substrate between printing gaps.
The same applies for EP 1 958 769 A1 and CH413 870.